Big Bad Wolf
by Jacquelyn-Danielle
Summary: Derek is a werewolf, like a real wolf- four legs tail and fur included. Stiles has caught his attention and Derek can't help but want to get closer. Stiles/Derek AU Some canon elements but a lot of major differences.
1. Chapter 1

**In case you didn't know, I don't own Teen Wolf. If I did there would be a lot more shirtless Tyler.**  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**  
Chapter 1**

He breathed in the smells from the forest through his nose, letting them wash over him. The slight rot from the leaves littering the ground, the sweetness of the last resilient flowers before autumn took them and the stark smell from the various kinds of undergrowth. The earth was still damp from last night's rain, and every tree in the forest smelled refreshed and clean. He loved the forest after it rained despite the annoyance of mud clinging to his paws. His advanced canine senses let him pick up a week old trail from a buck and he sniffed it with little interest. But his ears perked up at the sound of the bells ringing from the town miles away. Good it was five o'clock, he'd be coming soon.

He trotted down to the usual path, anticipation curling in his stomach. He'd found he was becoming more and more excited for this daily routine. Blending easily into the underbrush he waited patiently. His body tensed slightly when he heard the sounds of his prey coming. The music playing from iPod speakers, the steady footfall of sneakers hitting the ground, and the short huffs of breath all signaled his prey coming closer and closer. The boy broke around the crop of trees taking his usual route during his usual jogging time without the slightest clue of the wolf hiding just out of sight.

The boy continued down the worn trail and the wolf followed closely behind still hidden. He had no intention of really hunting the boy but he stalked him just like he would any prey. Silent and unseen. It was simply easier that way. There was less thought involved when Derek just relied on his instincts. And his instincts demanded he follow the boy. There weren't many other predators in the forest that were a threat to Derek, but they were all a threat to the boy. After all, the boy was so noisy that he alerted the entire forest to his presence from miles away. He obviously didn't have the stealth of a wolf. And he was so skinny with barely any muscle he'd be completely defenseless if attacked. Derek did take some comfort in the fact that the boy could probably run for his life if needed since he usually jogged the entire time without pausing. It was impressive. For a normal human anyway.

But since the boy was defenseless, it made perfect sense for Derek to tag along and make sure he didn't get into any trouble. Derek had decided he could that much since the boy ran right through his territory everyday at exactly the same time. And everyday, Derek came too. It seemed they both were creatures of habit.

It had all started a few months ago when Derek's sister, Laura, decided they should come back to Beacon Hills. Derek hadn't really been thrilled with the idea considering this was where their painful past began, but Laura was the Alfa, and that meant "What Laura wants, Laura gets." So Derek sucked up his complaints and they made their way back to California and settled right back into their old territory. It felt empty compared to how he had always remembered it. But really what else could he expect? Nearly everyone had died in the fire that burned down their home and it had left its fair share of scars.

The first time Derek had seen the boy was a particularly bad day weeks ago. Laura was in one of her moods and Derek wanted nothing more than some space, so he wandered off looking for something to occupy his mind. He'd found the boy. It was the smell that initially caught his interest. He'd never smelled anything so… perfect. It was a mix of everything Derek loved, and the most difficult thing he'd ever tried to describe. It was what he imagined sunlight and laughter and warmth smelled like. As an afterthought he had studied the boy's appearance. He looked around sixteen or seventeen. His brown hair was cropped close to his head and Derek noticed the boy's eyes were also brown. The boy apparently thinking to himself would often smile and laugh at nothing. Derek had followed the boy in a daze and only came back to his senses when he realized they were leaving the territory.

He'd stopped and watched the boy go back to what Derek assumed was his home. He'd never followed beyond the boundary line before. There was nothing to stop him of course, but it felt wrong. It felt like he was too close already and he didn't want to get any closer. Any closer and he'd start to care, and that was too much. So he decided to be a silent escort, protecting the boy from the dangers of the forest.  
Recently however, Derek wanted more.

The two had been following the trail, jogging at an easy pace for about half a mile when the cell phone in the boys pocket started vibrating. Derek picked up the vibrations immediately and wondered if the boy would notice.

He did, and stopped to check the phone. Pulling the earphones out and breathing somewhat heavily he answered the phone warily. "Hey Dad. What's up?" Derek hadn't had many chances to hear the boy speak before and moved in closer wanting to hear everything clearly.

Sounding slightly distorted from the cell phone his father spoke with an authoritative voice. "Well Son, I just got a call from your English teacher about the test you took last week."

The boy cussed under his breath and kicked uselessly at the ground "Listen Dad, that test was some kind of set up. The teacher-"

"Save it." His father interrupted. "I want you home in 10 minutes so I can give you your punishment before I leave for my patrol. Honestly, what were you thinking writing about how _Glee _ is an inaccurate portrayal of high school life on a multiple choice test about _Macbeth_?"

"Uh, I really wasn't thinking about it too heavily, but don't the people have a right to know?" He asked humorously.

"Home. Now." His father stated before hanging up.

The boy groaned loudly glaring at the phone like it was the source of all his problems. Derek couldn't help the wolfy chuckle that sounded deep in his chest but immediately regretted it when the boy's head snapped up and his eyes zoned in directly at the bushes where Derek was hiding. The boy stared for several long moments swallowing nervously. Meanwhile every muscle in Derek's body was on high alert and he had this insane desire to show himself. It didn't make sense but suddenly he wanted- needed- the boy to see him. Slowly, as slowly as he could, Derek came out of the bushes keeping his eyes locked with the boy. The boy apparently knew better than to run and instead stared at the wolf. Derek watched as the boy's eyes widened almost comically and he sucked in a sharp shocked breath. Derek kept his body loose and his head low trying to seem small and unthreatening. He couldn't really be either of those things but there was no point in scaring the boy any more than necessary. Once he was completely exposed from his cover he stopped and stared at the boy. He could hear his heart beating faster and faster and smell the fear came wafting off him in waves. He shook his head slightly to bury the instincts telling him how easy it would be to kill the boy.

The boy, probably remembering something he'd learned about wild animals, broke eye contact and looked deliberately away. Derek ignored the boy's shaking shoulders and moved slowly forward until they were only a foot apart. The boy was breathing unevenly and had his eyes squeezed shut so he didn't notice the wolf close the last foot and press his nose into his hand. He jerked at the touch and stared at the wolf in open mouthed shock. But before he could do anything else, Derek persistently nudged the boy's hand until he opened it up and then rubbed his head gently against it. The boy let his fingers run through the wolf's coarse fur and almost laughed at the strangeness of the situation. Derek hummed pleasantly at the boy's touch and pressed closer.

A howl echoed distantly in the woods, snapping them both out of the trace. The moment was over. Derek silently cursed his sister and with one last look at the boy, he turned and ran in the direction of her call.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once the wolf was out of sight Stiles collapsed onto the ground shaking all over. He'd never been that scared in his life and he realized he was fighting a panic attack that was bubbling up. He hadn't had an attack in a really long time and he wasn't about to have one now. He took deep breaths willing his heart to slow down.

But shit! There weren't even supposed to be wolves in California! And did all wolves get that big? What was that thing eating? Monster trucks? It was way bigger than the ones he saw at the zoo a few years ago and what was with its eyes? They were so intensely blue it just looked unnatural. He closed his eyes, but the image of the giant black wolf was burned into his retinas. Stiles laughed a not laugh because he couldn't help but think the wolf was beautiful in a completely terrifying way. He must be insane because he already wanted the chance to see it again.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  
**  
AN: Okay first chapter! That wasn't too bad I suppose. Let's see where this story is going shall we? Comments, questions, suggestions?**  
**  
Review maybe?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprisingly I still don't own Teen Wolf.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 2

Stiles leaned against the bike rack tapping his hands against his legs waiting impatiently. He'd gotten to school way too early because he really needed to talk to Scott. He wanted to tell his best friend about the wolf from the day before. Scott would believe him, wouldn't he? He paused for a moment remembering how the silky black fur felt against his hands and what he swears was his heart stopping when the thing stared into his eyes. It was the wolf's eyes that had kept Stiles awake for hours the night before. Electric blue, with way too much intelligence behind them. He'd gotten lost in those eyes. He shook the memory from his head and tried to focus. Scott. Right, he had to talk to Scott.

When Stiles had come home two hours after his dad had called him demanding he be home in ten minutes- well his dad wasn't happy to say the least. Thinking something had happened to his only son he went into what Stiles called the "Overprotective Dad/ I'm the Fricken' Sheriff Mode." He'd started by calling Scott and when he didn't know where Stiles was, his dad then called the entire police station. A search party was just being put together when Stiles walked into the house still shaken by "The Wolf Encounter." It had been more than a little awkward and long story short he was grounded with no hope of parole.

It wasn't really Stiles' fault though. He'd almost had another panic attack and it had left him a little disoriented. He'd gotten off the usual path in attempt to get away and it didn't take long before he'd gotten completely turned around. The forest felt like it had shifted around him and suddenly they weren't the woods he'd explored all his life. They were an alien planet trying to trap him. He couldn't figure out where the sun was due to the dense trees, so he couldn't decide which way was West where home was. It took a lot of stumbling around in the near dark before he found somewhere he recognized and then he still had to walk all the way home. Huh, maybe the search party hadn't been such a bad idea.

But then of course no one believed him about the wolf! Okay sure, Stiles had made up his fair share of stories to get out of trouble, but he wasn't lying this time! But did anyone believe him? No. In fact half of the guys from the station laughed at him before leaving. He got a couple of good luck wishes, a pat on the shoulder, and some pitying looks before he was left with his dad who had some punishments to hand out. So yeah, Stiles was grounded.

But Scott would believe him, in fact, Scott was gonna help him prove the wolf was real.

Stiles looked up, noticing more people coming into the school's parking lot. He watched as all the teenagers got into their respective cliques. A bunch of guys from the lacrosse team were pushing each other around, some girls gossiped about something or other under the trees, the stoner kids laughed stupidly at their own jokes, everything the same as always. He knew everyone's names since he'd lived in Beacon Hills his whole life, as most people did, but he didn't really feel like saying hi to anyone so he just stayed in his spot against the bike rack.

Stiles saw Jackson's car pull up and started the count down. Five, four, three, two- and right on schedule Lydia showed up out of nowhere. They wrapped their arms around each and stared making out in front of everyone. Cat calls and whistles sounded from the lacrosse guys. Stiles couldn't help but roll his eyes. Yes everyone knows you're together, thank you for the update.

He then noticed Alison get out of the car dropping her off and smiled a little bit. Scott's crush on the new girl was actually really funny. The poor guy was head over heels even though they'd only talked a few times so far. But Stiles wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't support his love sick bro.

Finally though, his best friend came towards Stiles riding his bike.

"Dude, your dad called me last night saying he didn't know where you were. What happened?" Scott asked with a somewhat worried somewhat annoyed look on his face. He started locking up the bike waiting for an answer.

Once he was done they turned towards the school. "Okay! You're never gonna believe this! But you have to because it's all true." Stiles said seriously. "So-"

"You know," Scott interrupted walking ahead, "usually when you say 'it's all true' that translates to 'this is complete bullshit.'"

"Not this time. I swear!" Stiles waited a moment until he was sure Scott would let him continue. "So yesterday I was out jogging like I always do, when my dad called me-"

"What did your dad want?" Scott interrupted again checking his phone distractedly.

"- He just wanted to talk about the English test last week, but that's not-"

"The test you wrote about Glee on?"

"Yes but-"

"Seriously, that test was so easy! Even I got-"

"Scott!" Stiles interrupted annoyed now, stopping them both. "I'm trying to tell a story, could you save all the dumb questions until the end please?"

Scott stopped and stared at him for a second. "Yeah okay dude." They kept walking.

"So," Stiles stressed the word daring Scott to interrupt him again. "I was jogging and my dad called. Because he called I took out my earphones and I heard this growl from the bushes."

"Growl?" Scott started, but shut his mouth instantly at the look Stiles was giving him.

"Yes, growl. I waited a few seconds thinking I was hearing stuff, but then this giant black wolf came out and-"

"A wolf! Are you serious!" Scott asked looking shocked. "Wait, no. You're lying, again." He stated.

"No! I'm not. This wolf seriously came out of the bushes and stared at me with its freaky blue eyes and then started walking towards me! And I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there hoping it wouldn't eat me." Stiles waved his arms around for emphasis. "And then it just…"

"…And then it just… what?" Scott asked waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. It just left." Stiles wasn't sure why he suddenly felt the need to lie about what happened but he continued with, "There was this howl from far away and the wolf turned and followed it."

"Wow, what did your dad say?" Scott asked as they got closer to the classroom.

"That's just it!" Stiles said focused again. "He didn't believe me! No one did! He even grounded me, but I came up with a plan."

"Um, a plan? Your plans usually end up with one of us in trouble." Scott said doubtfully.

"No no no listen! If I can get a picture of the wolf to show my dad then I'm off the hook! He'll be so worried that I was almost eaten that he'll unground me." Stiles was excited now. His plan was full proof after all.

"So you wanna go out into the woods, and track down this wolf to take a picture, all while you're on house arrest?" Scott waited for Stiles to see the flaws of this brilliant plan but he just nodded eagerly. "And I suppose I have to come with you?" Scott asked already sensing defeat.

"Yes" Stiles stated happily as the bell rang for class to start.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stiles, it's been two hours already and we haven't seen so much as a paw print!" Scott complained from where he'd fallen behind in Stile's search. "Let's just go home!"

"Come on Scott, where's your sense of adventure?" Stiles called over his shoulder. "Besides, we're getting close, I can feel it!"

"What happens when your dad busts you for going out?" Scott asked walking a little faster to catch up.

"Not gonna happen. He thinks I'm at lacrosse practice" Stiles replied

"We don't have lacrosse practice on Tuesdays" Scott corrected.

"Yeah well do me a favor and don't tell him that." Stiles said as he scanned the ground looking for any clues. It was true, they'd been out in the forest for a while without seeing anything. But Stiles knew they were close. He really could feel it even if he'd said it to Scott as a joke.

"Dude, are you sure it was even a wolf?" Scott said as he finally caught up.

"What? Of course I'm sure. Are you sure you should be out here without your inhaler?" Stiles shot back.

"You know I haven't had an asthma attack in three years. " Scott said looking like his pride had been wounded. "And don't change the subject. Everyone knows there's tons of stray dogs living around here. What makes you sure it wasn't just a stray?"

"It just wasn't. It was huge and…" Stiles said feeling the need to defend his wolf. No, not his wolf. He was defending himself, that was all. "I know what I saw okay?"

Scott pulled on Stile's shoulder "Look we've got to get back soon, so let's go." He said seriously. Stiles hated losing, and giving up felt like losing, but he nodded anyway and they started walking back to his car.

"So are you still gonna be grounded on Saturday?" Scott asked "You know, Jackson's party?"

Stiles laughed "Saturday afternoon, I'm a free man." Despite what a hardass his dad acted like he could never stay mad at Stiles for very long.

"Good so then we're going?" Scott smiled.

"You got plans to woo your fair maiden?" Stiles teased.

Scott frowned at the word choice but said, "I just really feel like we connect, you know?"

"Yeah sure Scott, I get it." Stiles was still laughing at his best friend when they got to his car.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Stiles was right about being close, he just wasn't aware how close they were.

Derek had been following the boys for most of the two hours creeping along the underbrush. This time however he wasn't going to make the mistake of showing himself. That had been an unfortunate lapse in judgment. It had been a stupid idea really. There were better ways to get closer to the boy. It was stupid because he was a wolf. Wolves and humans just didn't belong together, that was why Derek had only ever had other wolf friends. His parents had warned him from the time he was very young not to trust normal people with his secret. They just wouldn't understand him and what he could do. They never did. To them, he was a monster. He bared his teeth at the thought. He was a wolf, but not a monster. He'd never hurt anyone and he'd only heard rumors about wolves who did. Well unless they were dealing with werewolf hunters. Hunters had a sadistic streak and Derek shivered a bit at the memory of his and Laura's last encounter with them.

But he didn't want to think about it, so instead he focused on Stiles. Stiles. It was the first time he'd learned the boy's name and he had to admit it was a weird one. What kind of name was Stiles? It had to be a nickname, or at least that's what Derek hoped. Either way he'd learned more about the boy that day then he did in all the weeks he'd been following him.

He'd learned Stiles' best friend, Scott, was maybe a bit dim but still a good friend. He'd learned Stiles' father was the town's Sheriff and was somewhat overprotective. Stiles was on the lacrosse team or at least he was on the bench. Derek was fine with that though; people got hurt playing sports after all. His mother had died a few years ago and Derek almost came out of hiding to comfort him at the devastated look that crossed his face for a split second. But Stiles hid it well and was soon laughing at something else.

That was just another thing Derek learned. Stiles was smart and had one of those care free attitudes which let him make jokes every time he spoke. They weren't very good jokes but Derek had liked them anyway. He was also very proud to learn their reason for being in the forest that day was to find him. It made his tail wag happily. But the most useful thing he'd learned, was that Stiles was going to a party in a few days. That would give him enough time to get ready for the idea already consuming his thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Derek and Laura's home burned down over ten years ago, it had devastated them. They'd lost everything they had and everyone they loved. They had no other living relatives besides their uncle Peter who had been unresponsive to any attempts of communication. It was just the two of them and it made them grow closer. They were brother and sister, but friends too. Laura still drove him crazy sometimes and they both had secrets but they respected and understood each other and it was okay. But with no other family Social Services had little choice but to put them into foster care. It was no surprise that two teenage werewolves who had nothing left plus the foster care system just didn't add up. They were kicked out of six different homes before the threat of separation came up.

It had made sense really when Laura suggested they just leave. Their parents had taught them enough that they could survive on their own as wolves with no problem. And it was better than staying with strangers pretending like everything was okay. So that's what they did. One night they slipped into their wolf forms and left their human lives behind. They'd never felt freer and they'd been wolves ever since. Of course there were a few rare instances where they became human but it was always temporary. They'd decided to be wolves and that's what they were.

Which was the reason Derek was going to all the trouble of sneaking around. He didn't want Laura to think he was leaving her behind or that he didn't want to be a wolf anymore. It was just… he wanted more. He wanted Stiles really. He wanted to be able to stand in front of the boy without worrying about his wolf instincts. He wanted to talk with him and be the reason Stiles laughed. He just wanted to be near him. For now, it was enough. But he couldn't do that as a wolf, so obviously he needed to be human.

And so came the major problem, he didn't have any clothes. He'd been living as a wolf, what did wolves need clothes for? As a solution Derek raided a nearby camping site. His prizes were a t-shirt, a pair of jeans that were two sizes too big, a pair of shoes, and some cash. It took him almost two days to work up the nerve to change into his human self. The shift was always uncomfortable, but after so many years as a wolf it was almost unbearable. It felt like all his bones were breaking, his skin felt too tight, his senses dulled, and every muscle ached. But with the shirt, pants, and shoes requirement most stores had fulfilled, he went shopping. He went to a thrift store and found some jeans that actually fit, a couple of gray t-shirts, and a nice leather jacket he couldn't believe someone would throw out. Derek went to another store for underwear, socks, and some black boots and decided he was ready.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It didn't take a genius to find the party. Beacon Hills was small and all Derek had to do was close his eyes and focus on listening. He still felt his canine senses were weak in his human body, but he picked up on the music blaring on the north side of town easily.

He got to the house where the party was being held and took a quick look around. The music made the front windows shake and there were dozens of cars parked in every available space. There were probably several hundred people there. Normally he hated crowds and tight spaces but this was perfect. This way his presence could go unnoticed and he could blend in. After all that basic instinct wouldn't be easily repressed. He needed the party as an excuse for meeting Stiles. After all he couldn't just show up at the boy's house. He made his way through the sea of teenagers feeling slightly sick at all the smells. The mix of sweat, alcohol, perfume, and the waves of emotion coming off them wasn't pleasant. But Derek perked up considerably when he finally found his prey.

Derek watched Stiles interestedly as he made his way around the room talking to quite a few people. Stiles, it seemed, was very social and had a way of invading any group easily. He went from talking to a group of jocks to a group of girls (who's perfume Derek could smell all the way across the room) to the few kids standing awkwardly in the corners without so much as a pause. It was strange to watch how easily he seemed to fit in considering he also had these moments of complete clumsiness like when he nearly knocked over the entire snack table.

After a while Derek remembered he wasn't there to just observe and made his way over to where Stiles was pouring a drink in the corner.

"Hi," was all Derek could think to say when he got close enough for Stiles to hear him. Stiles jumped slightly, surprised by his sudden appearance.

"I don't know you." Stiles blurted out when he looked at Derek. "No I mean- I'm not trying to be rude, it's just- I know everyone. But I don't know you? Why don't I know you?"

Somewhat caught off guard Derek tried to reply calmly, "Uh, well I just moved back into town recently. I'm Derek by the way. Derek Hale." He added as afterthought, offering his hand for the boy to shake.

Stiles stared at him looking almost confused. He took Derek's hand after a moment and introduced himself, "Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"Stiles? That's a weird name." Derek said before he could stop himself.

Stiles laughed at the assessment and Derek's chest swelled a bit at the sound. "Well it's a nickname actually." He explained. "My real name is kinda mortifying and no one would ever talk to me if I went by it so 'Stiles' it is."

"Oh" Derek looked down and realized he was still holding his hand. Stiles seemed to realize it at the same moment and pulled his hand away.

Stiles picked up his drink and took a sip. "So, uh, what brings you back to Beacon Hills? Don't most people never come back once they get out?"

"My sister." He answered distracted. "She said there was something we needed to do here." Derek said more interested in the way Stiles' heart rate was going up. He was close enough to catch every smell coming off the teenager. There was the scent that Stiles always had mixed with wave after wave of confusing emotions. Derek was staring at his lips when he realized Stiles was talking and he'd missed what he said. "What?" Derek asked shaking his head slightly.

"Um, I said… Do you want something to drink?" Stiles asked his voice dropping in volume at every word while he stared. Derek realized he'd moved closer while Stiles had been talking and they were crowded close together.

Stiles moved back a fraction putting down his drink in order to get Derek one. "No thanks." Derek whispered reaching out to take Stiles' hand and stop him from moving away. He turned it gently tracing the pulse point with his thumb.

Stiles put his free hand against Derek's chest pushing just slightly. "Uh…" Whatever Stiles was going to say died in his throat when he looked in Derek's eyes. Their faces were just a few inches apart and Derek could hear his heart beating still faster. Stiles breathed unevenly when Derek put his other hand on his hip but he didn't try to create any distance. Stiles leaned closer without realizing it, encouraging Derek to do the same. Their breath mixed and the smell and feeling was driving Derek's nerves into overdrive. All his senses were hyperaware and he wanted time to stop so he could live in that moment. Derek touched his forehead lightly to Stiles' wanting to brush their lips together.

There was a loud crashing sound followed by the sound of laughter. Instinctually Derek's head snapped up looking at the disturbance, some drunk kid had fallen over the couch knocking over the lamp on the table breaking it. While Derek stared at the stupid kid he felt Stiles move quickly away from him. He wanted to pull the boy back but he knew better and didn't turn back until he was sure Stiles had fled the room. Well at least Derek already knew for sure Stiles could run for his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AN: I know, I know I'm such a tease. But guys, seriously, I love the foreplay, and I won't apologize for that.**

**I do want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and added this to their story alerts or favorites! I can honestly say I was not expecting that! Especially since this is my first time putting up a story and I was under the impression the Teen Wolf fandom is somewhat small. So thank you! Really, thanks! Um I do have a question on etiquette though. Is it polite to reply to every review? I'd love to that, but I don't want to annoy everyone.**

**So that was chapter two, haha there seems to be a bit of plot showing! Comments, questions, suggestions?**

**Reviews maybe?**


End file.
